


Certainty

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa brings Daenerys home to her family.





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Ivy cushions her back against the scratchy brick wall. Daenerys ignores the noise spilling from inside: shouting over music, shushing and timers dinging. 

Sansa shrinks deeper and deeper into her coat, leaning heavily against her shoulder. 

“Is my family overwhelming you?” Her voice is muffled. 

“I like them,” she mumbles. “However, your mother is slightly off putting.”

Catelyn seems to prefer keeping a cool, steely gaze rather than offering smiles or hugging as her children do. 

“She needs time,” Sansa says, lifting her face from the coat, “My past dating choices weren't very reassuring.”

“What about this one?”

“I'm sure.”


End file.
